Siempre
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Hanabi Hyuuga siempre era perfecta. Kiba Inuzuka siempre sería un vándalo que no piensa en el mañana y al que ella siempre odiaría. Pero Hanabi odiaba esa palabra "siempre", ¿verdad? Para Isi-san, ¡felicidades atrasadísimas!


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto-baka-sempai~**

**Advertencias: Quizá alguna palabra mal sonante, se me escapan.**

**Pareja: KibaXHanabi.**

**Para: Isi-san. ¡Felicidades!**

Hanabi Hyuuga, delegada de clase –responsable, por lo tanto.– hermosa, fría, altanera e inalcanzable. Esa es, en teoría, una definición bastante acertada de su carácter. Quizá – perdón, quería decir indudablemente – sea la que tienen sus compañeros de clase. Y también hay muchas opciones a que por eso mismo su círculo de amigos sea más bien escaso.

No es que ella no sea social (vale, quizá un poco…¡Joder, mucho! Pero no es su culpa si la mayoría de sus compañeros son tontos del culo.), si le hablan, contesta con educación, aunque con frialdad. Sus modales son _perfectos_, tanto como ella.

Pero hay veces, cuando está sentada sobre su pupitre (espalda recta, piernas juntas, manos cruzadas plácidamente sobre la mesa, mirada atenta al profesor) en las que se siente sola, y por un instante – apenas unos segundos de debilidad – le gustaría salir de la burbuja que la aísla del mundo.

—Hyuuga-san, ¿le importaría llevarle estos papeles a la directora?—La pregunta del Sensei la coge desprevenida, pero se limita a levantarse y a hacer una reverencia a modo de respeto antes de salir de clase, los papeles en una mano.

Hanabi no se entretiene, como harían muchas de sus compañeras. Camina de manera segura hacia la oficina de Tsunade, la mente puesta en otro sitio, como siempre. (Odia esa palabra. Siempre. Es extremista y vuelve su vida aburrida.)

Llama a la puerta de secretaría con suavidad y moderación, ella cree que no hace falta tocar fuerte para que se escuche si lo haces con decisión, igual que sabe que su presencia, pese a tener un cuerpo menudo, hace callar a la mayoría de las personas de una habitación.

—Adelante.—Llama una voz suave desde dentro. Hanabi abre, y los ojos de la secretaria se fijan en ella.—Ah, Hyuuga-san, ¿vienes por algo que te ha mandado Iruka-san?

Ella muestra los papeles por toda respuesta, y los deja sobre el escritorio. Nota una presencia a su lado, y trata de ver a la persona de reojo. Una mirada oscura se cruza con la suya perla, y a ella no le hace falta nada más para saber quién hay allí, sentado (puede imaginar, sin mirarle, que estará cómoda y despreocupadamente apoyado en el respaldo, de brazos cruzados y con un gesto entre el fastidio y la indiferencia.)

—…y es por eso que la directora no podrá atenderla en un rato, Hyuuga-san.—Concluye la secretaria, ajena a que ella no le ha hecho el más mínimo caso.—Pero solo será un rato, si quiere esperar…iré a informarla de que ha llegado usted.

Hanabi asiente con la cabeza y, sin esperar permiso, se gira para tomar siento (decidida y algo impertinente, tal y como le han enseñado). Sus miradas vuelven a cruzarse, y él forma una sonrisa perruna. _Chucho sarnoso._

Se sienta a dos sillas de él, las manos sobre el regazo y las piernas cruzadas, intentando no mirarle mucho. Sin embargo, puede notar los ojos de él puestos en ella, perforándola, tratando de romper su máscara de indiferencia.

—Lo correcto sería decir buenos días, ¿cierto?—Inquiere él en tono divertido.

—No gastaré mis buenos deseos en ti, Inuzuka.—Gruñe en respuesta, fulminándole con la mirada. Él sigue sonriendo de una irritante forma inocente que le hace parecer mucho más joven.

—Mira, yo ya te dije que en ningún momento quise que los sapos cayeran justo sobre ti, ¿vale? Supuestamente tocaba con Gai-sensei y pensé que…

—Ya, porque tus bromitas _siempre_ dan en el clavo, ¿no?—Ácida, Hanabi se coloca un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Kiba da un respingo, no sabía que el sarcasmo podía ser tan evidente.—Es por eso que cuando intentaste llenar a Uzumaki de arroz en la comida, le diste a Kakashi-Sensei, es por eso que "sin querer" viste a Moegi en ropa interior en el vestidor femenino, porque solo intentabas pillar a Kurenai-Sensei, y es por eso que…

—Ya lo he pillado, ya lo he pillado.—Corta con un gesto de la mano para restarle importancia a los hechos que ha narrado la chica.

Ella bufa, y con prepotencia le alza las cejas. "_Joder, si es que encima Inuzuka es un pervertido" _añade mentalmente al recapacitar sus últimas palabras. Todo queda en silencio durante unos instantes, en los que Hanabi se dedica a mirar al frente. No quiere mirarle, no quiere porque sabe que de hacerlo hablará, y porque decir Kiba es como decir travesuras, risas, despreocupación y rebeldía, y es tan opuesto a ella que debería alejarse de él a diez kilómetros como mínimo, para siempre.

Siempre, siempre, _siempre_. Qué palabra más odiosa.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí ésta vez, Inuzuka?—Inquiere al fin, con una filtración de orgullo en su voz. (Siempre cae ante él, y sin mirarle aún puede notar la sonrisa de triunfo de Kiba.)

Quizá, si es algo lo suficientemente malo, al fin pueda convencerse de que debe alejarse de él para siempre, quizá pueda dejar de buscarle con la mirada por los pasillos y quizá pueda empezar a odiarle de verdad, sin mentiras, pero realmente debe de ser algo muy malo. (¿Le haría él algo a Hinata? Meterse con la hermana mayor de Hanabi era firmar una sentencia de muerte, cavar su propia tumba y todos esos dichos tontos que vienen a decir que la menor de las Hyuuga le mataría lenta y dolorosamente. Solo ella se mete con Hinata. Punto.)

Pero Kiba nunca cumple sus expectativas, parece resistirse a dejar que ella le odie, aún sin saberlo.

—Por decirle a Kakashi-Sensei que se había estado tirando a Anko-Sensei.—Dice, apoyando la cabeza en la pared.—La verdad, no sé por qué se ha enfadado tanto, si se le nota mucho, ¿de verdad alguien se traga sus excusas patéticas? El caso es que le escuché con ella en el aula de ciencias, cuando iba hacia el baño, y la verdad es que no era una conversación precisamente inocente.

—Es la primera vez que escucho que Kakashi-Sensei castigue a alguien.—Replica Hanabi, sin dignarse a girar la cabeza hacia Kiba.

Porque ella sabe. Sabe que si mira a Inuzuka le será difícil apartar los ojos de él, sabe que olvidará que no quiere cuentas con Kiba, sabe tantas cosas que su mente es un barullo de pensamientos y emociones entremezclados con el siempre presente orgullo…

—Ya, es que no conté con que Anko-Sensei acababa de entrar.—Rectificó él en tono divertido. Hanabi sabe que tampoco la mira, seguramente para pagarla con su misma moneda.

—Eso es una idiotez, Inuzuka, y seguramente la cosa más tonta por la que te hayan castigado.—Contesta en tono cortante. Mira a la puerta de la directora, de la que aún no sale la secretaría Shizune, deseando interiormente que se de prisa.

—Tardan mucho, ¿verdad? He pensado que quizá Tsunade esté tirándose a Jiraiya, que es el único que ha entrado, pero ahora que está Shizune dentro lo dudo mucho, a menos que estén en un trío, eso sería entreteni…

—Eres un jodido pervertido, Inuzuka.—Le espeta ella, y al fin se gira para poder matarle con sus ojos perlas.

Allí está, con el pelo castaño tan revuelto como siempre, despreocupadamente tirado en la silla, los brazos apoyados de cualquier forma en el respaldo de ésta, con una sonrisa que la mayoría de las chicas de clase describirían como "sexy" (¡já! Hanabi no lo creía así, para ella era solo una sonrisa más, como la de cualquier chico. Quizá algo más sincera, algo más amplia y algo más contagiosa, pero solo una sonrisa.) El uniforme del colegio, totalmente lleno de cambios, con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta los codos y unas Converse en lugar de los supuestamente obligatorios zapatos negros, acompañado de la corbata suelta. Ella no puede evitar bajar la mirada para mirar su impecable ropa, sin un solo fallo.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, Hyuuga, soy solamente realista.—Responde, soltando una carcajada perruna. Ella aprieta las manos.—Me cuesta llamarte Hyuuga, me parece que me refiero a Hinata.—Frunce la nariz, como si la idea de confundirla con Hinata le pareciera graciosa.

—Mi hermana y yo no nos parecemos en nada.—Afirma Hanabi, dándose cuenta de que nada va a cambiar porque siga discutiendo sobre la disputable inocencia de Kiba.—Hinata es vergonzosa, callada y no llega a destacar en prácticamente nada, es solo una estudiante promedio más, y yo…

—Tú eres perfecta, ¿verdad?—El tono de Kiba suena sarcástico. Hanabi aprieta los labios, cuando habla de su hermana, suele saltarse adjetivos como "dulce" o "hermosa" que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente añadiría. Ella no. Abre la boca para responder, pero él sigue hablando sin darle oportunidad.—No eres perfecta, Hyuuga, eres aburrida. ¿Nunca piensas en hacer algo malo?

—¿Y tú nunca piensas en hacer algo bueno?—Ataca Hanabi, crispando las manos sobre la falda tableada del uniforme.

Claro que piensa en hacer cosas malas. Porque a Hanabi Hyuuga, la perfecta hija de un empresario multimillonario, delegada de clase desde primer curso, la primera en su aula, le gustaría hacer locuras como cualquier chica de su edad, porque a veces cierra los ojos y puede imaginarse a sí misma en la hierba, quitándose los zapatos y corriendo, puede verse comenzando guerras de comida – en realidad, el primer tiro siempre es hacia Inuzuka. – y saltándose clases. Pero después abre los ojos, y vuelve a la realidad de su vida, vuelve a ser la perfecta Hanabi en su clase, con el bolígrafo aún en la mano sobre un cuaderno de estilizada caligrafía.

—Hyuuga-san.—Al fin, Shizune sale del despacho de Tsunade, con una leve sonrisa de disculpa.—Tsunade-sama me ha pedido que le de yo los papeles, va a haber una reunión de emergencia del profesorado, al parecer los aspersores han sido estallados con petardos y ahora el campo de fútbol está casi inundado.—Hanabi casi puede notar la sonrisa de suficiencia de Kiba. Ha sido él.—En cuanto a Inuzuka-san, la directora dice que le atenderá mañana.

Hanabi y Kiba se levantan a una, como si estuvieran compenetrados. Ella mira al chico y frunce levemente el ceño, él sonríe con galantería. Mientras salen del despacho, precedidos por Shizune (debe ir a avisar a los profesores, supone la chica) ella intenta no mirarle.

—Inuzuka-san, Hyuuga-san, ¿podríais ir a avisar a Orochimaru-Sensei de que va a haber una reunión? Debe de estar en el aula de química, dando clase. Después ambos podéis ir a vuestras aulas, creo que tendréis el resto de la mañana de repaso.

Sin más, se da la vuelta y echa a caminar por el corredor vacío. Hanabi bufa, odia que le den órdenes, aunque éstas estén camufladas en preguntas. Mira a Kiba de reojo, pero él parece no atenderla, está demasiado ocupado silbando alegremente con las manos en los bolsillos.

Apenas veinte minutos después, han informado a Orochimaru-Sensei de la reunión, y han dejado la clase de éste revolucionada, entre chillidos emocionados por tener el resto del día totalmente libre. Muchos estudiantes aprovechan para escaparse, logrando un bufido asqueado de Hanabi, a la cual la sola idea le parece impensable.

(Quizá, si fuera lo suficientemente valiente, ella también lo haría.)

Llega al lugar en el que se separará de Inuzuka, y se da la vuelta, dispuesta a irse por otro lado. Sin embargo, la voz de él la detiene, divertida:

—¿No vienes, Hyuuga? "Repaso" se puede traducir como "podéis fugaros", ¿no?—Suelta una carcajada, de esas tan suyas, y espera a que ella conteste.

Hanabi se queda parada unos segundos, gira la cabeza para mirarle, sorprendida. ¿Le está pidiendo, quizá, que se escape con él? Deja que su ceño se frunza suavemente, confusa, y Kiba le tiende una mano.

—¿Va enserio?—Inquiere ella, a la defensiva, sin relajar el ceño.

—Venga, ya te lo he dicho, no puedes ser una aburrida toda tu vida.

Ella no tiene ni la menor idea de en qué está pensando Kiba, no sabe por qué de pronto el chico parece haber obtenido la suficiente confianza con ella como para tenderle una mano y pedirle que la acompañe. Recuerda por un momento sus alocadas fantasías, y puede verse dándole la mano y yéndose, sin importarle las consecuencias que habrá mañana. Sin embargo, y de nuevo, la fantasía se interrumpe y vuelve a ser ella.

Como siempre.

—No.—Dice de manera cortante. Sabe que, de pensarlo más, saldrá corriendo en dirección al patio y no habrá marcha atrás. Alza los ojos de la mano de él, que continúa alzada para que la coja, hacia su chispeante mirada. Da un paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a volver a su clase, pero la voz de Kiba la interrumpe:

—Hanabi.

Solo un nombre, pero es suficiente para que la piel de ella se ponga de gallina. Aprieta los labios, es la primera vez que Kiba la llama de esa forma, sin usar el apellido, natural, cálido. Le sonríe, enviando descargas eléctricas por el cuerpo de ella, ¿por qué nunca se ha fijado en la sonrisa de él? Se dice mentalmente, y antes de darse cuenta, su mano se ha colocado suavemente sobre la del chico.

—Sabía que no podías ser tan aburrida.—Y tira de ella, corriendo hacia la salida. Hanabi deja salir un grito ahogado por la sorpresa cuando se ve cruzando los pasillos, siendo arrastrada por Inuzuka.

Sin embargo, y cuando llegan a la enorme motocicleta del chico, ella no puede evitar una levísima sonrisita. Kiba sube, haciéndole un gesto para que le imite y tendiéndole un casco de color negro. Ella lo toma entre sus manos y le da un par de vueltas por éstas, acariciándolo con suavidad. Finalmente, toma asiento tras el chico, poniéndose el objeto en la cabeza y aferrando sus brazos pequeños a la cintura de él.

—Así que…Kakashi-Sensei y Anko-Sensei, ¿eh?—Dice Hanabi, y Kiba suelta una carcajada perruna.

Aunque no lo digan, ni lo dirán nunca, ambos se han aceptado mutuamente, él pidiéndole que se escapara de clase, y ella con esa simple frase. Y al aceptar a Kiba, Hanabi sabe que está aceptando la rebeldía, las travesuras y las bromas pesadas, sabe que está aceptando saltarse clases, llegar tarde a casa y el dejar de ser perfecta siempre.

De todas formas, nunca le ha gustado la palabra _siempre_, ¿verdad?

**Bien, ¡felicidades atrasadísimas Isi-sensei! **

**No tengo excusas, la verdad. Vale, miento, sí las tengo:**

**Todo esto empieza cuando se me j*de el ordenador, y pierdo todo lo que tengo, empezando por los one-shot preparados como regalos de cumpleaños, siguiendo por el resto de capis de fics que tenía ^^U Qué genial, ¿verdad?**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, la verdad es que me propuse regalarte algo incluso aunque fuera tardísimo y…¡Ey, que lo hice! Y, además, me las apañé para añadir por ahí menciones al JiraTsu y al KakaAnko (fuck yeah (?))**

**Creo que eso es todo n.n**

**¡Felicidades atrasadísimas otra vez!**

**Nos leemos n.n**


End file.
